


The Noble Girl

by Ash_Panda



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll fix all the typos eventually, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Panda/pseuds/Ash_Panda
Summary: Legends say there's a being, the only one of it's kind. Born in the heart of war and fire. A weapon which existed only for a moment, and then was lost forever. Yet there are whispers spoken by fortune tellers and soothsayers across the universe of a prophecy.The DoctorDonna rises.





	1. Thursday Afternoons

I've always hated Thursday afternoons. They're usually so dull. Well, that is until I came home one Thursday afternoon when the house was supposed to be empty only to find an ex-time agent sitting in the kitchen with his feet up on the table. 

Obviously the correct response to a strange man sitting in your home would be to scream. So, wanting to attempt to avoid a possible T-shaped target on my back, that's exactly what I did. 

"Enough of that, I know who you are." The man stood up, "And you know exactly who I am." 

I let out a sigh, "And here I was thinking I was a good actress. Hello, Harkness." 

Jack Harkness, former time agent and leader of the rebooted Torchwood before it was shut down again was standing in my kitchen. He cracked a smile, "Dee. Its been a while." 

"Longer for me than it's been for you. Still wearing the trench coat? Bit old school, even for you." 

He shrugged, slipping his hands into the pockets of said coat, "Nah, I put it on for old times sake. I wasn't sure how much you'd remember." 

"More and more everyday. I thought Torchwood closed down for good. What are you doing here? I understand coming after me, but why now? Surely you've known since-" 

"I'm not here for Torchwood. I'm here as a friend. You did a fine job of hiding but the rest of the universe is catching up. There are rumors of you. Just rumors for now but soon the word will get out and you'll have every race of bounty hunter coming after you. I think its time." 

Of course. Thursday afternoons. Always so dull even with Jack Harkness appearing in my home. I dropped my book bag and brushed passed him. 

"Dee." 

"No. Absolutely not. You know what'll happen. You know what he'll do. I've been trying to escape him, I'm not going to run into his arms now."  

Jack reached out and grabbed my arm, spinning me around to face him, "You'll die. Do you understand? Me, Martha, Mickey... We can't protect you. But he can." 

"I can protect myself." 

"Rumors. There are rumors. Stories spread across the universe of a girl who can't exist. Sure, you'll have Daleks and Cybermen coming after you and every other horror story that parents tell their children to keep them away from space travel. But you know who loves stories more than anyone. You can't run from him. No one can escape the Doctor, Dee." 

I looked up at him. I stared him in the eyes and read him like a book. He was always so human. He wore his guilt right on his sleeve next to his vortex manipulator. "You called him." 

"He called me." 

"But you told him." 

"I just confirmed that you might exist. I didn't say where or when." 

I wanted to punch him. I wanted to yell. I might've done both if it weren't for the sudden beeping from my wrist. "Why now? These things aren't supposed to happen on Thursdays!" 

Jack still hadn't released my arm, and was instead examining the watch that definitely wasn't a watch, "Where did you get a vortex manipulator?" 

"I built it, of course. Now if you don't mind, I need my arm back." He let go of me, mumbling a quiet apology. 

Not only was my watch a vortex manipulator, it was also a sort of police scanner. Well... Intergalactic police scanner. It beeps when important things are happening. The one thing it can't do, ironically, is tell the time. I love ironies. 

"The school. There's a thing at the school that definitely shouldn't be there. Since you took away Torchwood and have been too moody to rebuild, its become my job to keep things away from where they shouldn't be. Now, if you'll excuse me-" 

"It could be him, you know. He could already be there." 

"And if he's not there? There's a threat at an academy, I'm not just going to stand by and hope the Doctor is there to take care of it. He hasn't been too good about that. Goodbye Jack Harkness."


	2. The Benefits of Broom Closets

I hit the face of my watch before he could say anything more. I always hated travelling with a vortex manipulator, though its not like I had much choice, and at least I usually wound up where I needed to be. Usually. Apparently, this time, I needed to be in a broom closet. Not that I minded, closets are the best places to come up with a plan. I just needed to be as unnoticeable as possible so I could find whatever had invaded the school and take it out. Good plan. I adjusted my jacket and stepped out of the closet. 

"Dee Dee Smith? I thought you moved? " 

I turned around to see a brunette woman with big, brown eyes hurrying down the hallway towards me, "Yes, I... Did?" 

"What are you doing here then?" 

Ms. Oswald. She taught the lower grades at the secondary school. I used to tutor some of her students before I stopped going to school altogether, much to Martha's annoyance. 

"Have you noticed anything wrong?" I asked her, choosing not to answer her question simply because I didn't want to. 

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Wrong? Like a former student bursting out of a broom closet while the school is on lockdown?" 

"Right... About that-"

There was a boom. A rather large boom. It shook the ground and resonated deep within my chest. Then there was the sound of shoes hitting the tiled floors and a man half covered in soot came sprinting towards us. 

"Doctor! What happened?" Ms. Oswald shouted, but she recieved no response from the man, who simply grabbed her hand and pulled her after him. 

Obviously the sensible thing to do would be to run after them. But obviously I'm not a sensible person, so instead I ran in the opposite direction towards the explosion. I could say it was out of curiosity or concern, but truthfully, it was just my sign of defiance towards the Doctor. Besides, whatever attacked the school to begin with might still be there. Sure enough, as soon as I approached the cafeteria, which was engulfed in flames, I caught sight of a figure crawling from the room. It was a humanoid with blue skin and horns. 

Gradtongs, a race comprised mostly of bounty hunters. Normally, they were peaceful, since the laws of their planet prevented them from harming innocent bystanders while completing a mission. No wonder the school had been on lockdown as Clara said. 

Soon enough, the Gradtong noticed me, "Please," it wheezed out in its native language, "Mercy, mercy."

"Why are you here?" I asked it, remaining where I stood. 

"Mercy, mercy." It repeated. 

"Who is your target? Why attack a school?" 

"Mercy, mercy." 

I approached the alien, crouching down in front of it, "You're dying. There's nothing I can do to save you and you know it. But I can make your last moments peaceful if you give me the information I asked for." 

I lifted my hand, placing my fingers against blue skin and recalling images of Trengadang, the home planet of the Gradongs. The alien relaxed, its head resting against my hand. I pulled away after a moment, "Tell me what I need to know." 

"A legend. I come after a legend. A being of war and fire and ice. The creature that will light the fire that burns forever and ever. The creature for which the Oods sing. The Doctordonna rises. It rises. It rises. I am the first of many. We hunt and hunt until it is found. I burn a school. They will burn planets." 

I pressed my hand back to the creatures skin, filling its mind with images of its home until it finally passed away. 

Jack had been right when he said my peaceful existance wound be coming to an end. But I'm not the only one in danger. A school was burning, one that could have been full of kids. If another bounty hunter comes to earth, what's to stop it from killing innocent people just to get to me? I was a threat. I had to get away from any inhabited planets.

There was a wheezing, the sound that echoed in my nightmares, that brought hope to millions but utter dread to me. The door squeaked open, and there were footsteps. 

"It's dead. The threat is gone." I spoke in a deadpanned tone, "It's time for you to fly away again." 

There was no response. There didn't have to be, because I already knew what he wanted to say. Or rather what he wanted to ask. 

"I'm Martha and Mickey's adopted kid. I grew up on stories of you. Since Torchwood shut down, I took over." It wasn't a lie. It just wasn't the full story. No harm in that. Finally I heard the Doctor take in a sharp breath.

"Did he say what he wanted?" He asked. 

"The Doctordonna. Apparently there's some legend saying it was reborn. But it's wrong." I finally turned to look at the Doctor, getting a good look at his face for the first time. He had a young face with a sharp jaw, suspenders, and a bow tie. Nice to know his fashion sense never got any better. 

He was staring at me. Scanning me. It's important to note that I used to be prone to anxiety attacks. 900 years worth of war and fire and grief stuffed inside of one head is a lot to get used to, especially since the memories would come randomly. Now, of course I had gotten used to it, and hadn't haf an attack in quite sometime. But the Doctor looking at me so closely and hanging on the verge of recognizing what I was sent a bolt of panic straight to my chest. 

My hand fumbled with my watch, but no matter how many times I tried to leap back home, I remained crouched on the linoleum floor next to the corpse of the bounty hunter that had been sent to kidnap me. 

Just as I was about to tip over into full panic mode, Clara stepped out from the TARDIS like a guardian angel, "Dee Dee? What's going on?" 

The Doctor granced over to his companion, his eyebrows furrowing, "You know her?" 

"She was a student here." 

"She hunts aliens." 

I frowned, rising to my feet, "She's also standing right here and would really like to go home." 

"Right, sorry." Clara winced, "Why don't you just go on home, The Doctor and I can deal with clean-up. Speaking of which, I need to pop back to my classroom before we leave, you need to back your multidimensional travel novels that've been cluttering my desk." 

"They're good books!" 

"They're large and I'm an English teacher. The students have taken notice." 

"Fine, fine." 

I could have told her the truth: that my ride was currently out of commission. Or I could have walked home, or called someone to come pick me up. But then I had an idea. An incredibly stupid idea, but an idea nonetheless. I needed to get off of Earth, and there was no way my makeshift vortex manipulator would take me to the moon, much less an inhabited planet. So instead, I headed slowly for the exit, listening as the Doctor and Clara lost themselves in bickering, forgetting all about me. Soon enough, they turned and walked down a different hallway, presumably towards Clara's classroom to retrieve the books. As soon as they were out of sight, I dove towards the TARDIS.


End file.
